Ultra Lady 7 & Lady Rider A
by Vanipon
Summary: The messed up past of Genma and Soun catch up to them and bring hell to their kids. Kassumi and Nabiki have some surprises upper their sleeves, as the chaos on Nerima turn increse. A Ranma x Ultraman x Kamen Rider crossover
1. Chapter 1

**Ultra Lady 7 & Lady Rider A ½ **

**(A Ultraman, Kamen Rider, Ranma ½ crossover)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½, Kamen Rider, or Ultraman. This is an entertainment only work for free. No money is being made, or harm is being made to the characters.

**Prologue**

In the past Genma and Soun had done many awful things, and now one of such things had come to extract it's debt. 'Ring…ring' "Moshi, moshi, Tendo Nabiki speaking"

"It's time Icillya, witch of the subjects shall we take?"

'I'm sorry Ranma-kun, sis…but I can't do a thing…or can I?'

"My youngest, and her fiancée, both have the qualities…"

´And may I talk with your highness personally?'

"I know what is in your mind Icillya…And I'm not disappointed in you daughter, I know that you still have some old threats of your human life, but don't worry soon all our family will be reunited under the glory power of the millennium king…or queen."

"Very well, I'll run a distraction tomorrow is that acceptable mistress?"

"It is, we'll come at noon…." 'save kasumi daughter, don't let her fall like we did'."

"Count on me." ´thanks mom, I'll do my best to at least save her´

On the following day, things followed as predicted. The distraction was the appearance of the others suitors. While the fight was breaking out Nabiki transform into her now true identity of Icillya, a monster with feminine aspects, ice gray skin, her left arm have many tentacles, her head is the head of a reptile, her skin is covered with ice plates. She snuck up to her sister and knock her out.

"Why…"

"To at last save you sis, I may not be able to call you that any more, but I do love you, like mother still does. And because we still love you, we'll spread you from the hell that would befall you, like it did to me, to mom, to Hibiki, (by now true tears fall from Icillya eyes) it has fallen upon the rest of our family."

"I…I'll pray for them, for you, and then ….I'll avenge you."

"What could you possible do?"

"You're not the only one to master the anything goes secret martial arts."

So saying this kasumi pull a red glasses from her pocket and quickly put it over her eyes yelling "DEA!"

"What a…" Icillya is stunned at seeing her once beloved sister transforming into a female being, that is almost completely red, save for a silver plate body armor that cover her upper body. This being also has a silver pointed head, with a blue sphere crusted in the middle of the forehead.

"On this form I'm know as Lady Seven, daughter of the great Ultraseven. Years ago I did come to earth looking for my father, on the time he was stuck in his human form, since his Ultraeyes had been damaged. So when I arrived I saw this small child valiantly facing of monsters while trying to protect her little sisters, I come in time to defeat the monsters, but not before one of them struck the girl down and took you away."

"So my older sister is dead and you took her place."

"Not at all, you see MY father appeared on the battle scene along side with his squad and Ultraman Leo. To make a long story short, I merged with your sister, thus saving both of our lives. And its thanks to me and Leo that you still have a human soul heart. Nabiki I know that you are still there deep inside, and I promise you that I'll rescue you, Akane and Ranma."

´Go now, and head for the USA, there you'll find the Kamen Riders, ask Kamen Rider Black RX, the location of the old GorGon HQ, We'll be there changing both Ranma and Akane.´

"Sorry but this is going to hurt me more than it'll you" Lady Seven fire twin beams of energy from her eyes striking Icillya, and throwing her through the walls right in front of Ranma and Akane.

"I'll deal with you later Lady Seven, since for now I have more important business to deal"

Faster then even Ranma can react Icillya spray both him and Akane with a liquid that froze both teens in place. Then she need to duck a flying kick from Lady Seven, and Shampoo sword.

Lady seven was about to attack again when she see a the ground blowing up and a giant monster getting out of it. 'Oh Crap! now I'll need to deal with the monster, since it is far more dangerous then Icillya. But may be I can provide with some distraction…' Lady Seven fire an energy ray to the sky and wrote a message, then she soon assume a giant form.

The monster grab Ukyo, Shampoo and Kodachi in his tongue and was about to swallow them when suddenly it's tongue is sliced off by an energy blade. The girls scream as they fall from a height of 55 meters, when suddenly a green beam of light from Lady Seven hand save them.

"Run! You are no match to this monster, and only Ranma is an opponent to Icillya." Order Lady Seven.

"Red lady is right, shampoo is proud warrior, but know when outmatched."

"For once I agree with you sugar and…hey is that a motor bike that I'm hearing?"

"You're right peasant, but it's not only one bike, it's several and they are approaching."

The words barely leave kodachi's mouth when three bikes jump over the outer wall of the Tendo compound, riding it, they see three riders that look a cross between a men and a beetle.

"Damn I didn't count with the appearance of those riders, nor even Lady Seven. Guess this is one of those days, oh well I can deal with it. PIGZOR, ROSEKEN, PANDER DEAL WITH THE RIDERS!"

"As you wish mistress." Acknowledge Ryouga, Tatewaki and Genma, as they transform into monsters as well. Surprising the girls even more. But the surprise is short lived, because the girls and Riders started to fight the monsters.

What happen next is a big battle that end with the destruction of the Tendo Dojo, the almost death of Nodoka and the girls. In the end Nodoka, Kodachi and Ukyo did the stunning strike that allowed the Riders to finish with the three monsters, while the giant monster fallen over the dojo, and exploded.

"Are you all right?" ask one of the Riders as he approach the wounded girls. Seeing that their wounds are grave he quickly call an ambulance through his body armor radio.

"I'm Kamen Rider G3, over there are my friends Kamen Riders Agito e Shin Agito."

"Nice to meet you Mr. G3" said Lady Seven as she return to human size

"And you are?"

"Lady Seven"

"Any relation to Ultraseven?"

"He's my father."

"Nice to meet you Lady Seven, if by chance you see your father tell him that Anna miss him a lot. And that many humans own him BIG time."

"I'll do that when I return to M-78, now if you excuse me I must go, I need to find a Kamen Rider over the US."

"May I ask why?"

"I got some information from one of the enemy minions before she escaped, you see she kidnapped two teens that lived here, and looks like Kamen Rider Black RX may know the enemy location."

"Oh by all means go ahead, since as soon as you got the information, the sooner that we'll be able to storm in."

With that Lady Seven reassume her giant size, look up at the sky, bent a little before jumping and fly away with a small yell. In the shadows a lone figure had watched everything, and as it turn around to head home a tear fall from the creature eyes.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lady 7 & Lady Rider Red A ½ **

**(A Ultraman, Kamen Rider, Ranma ½ crossover)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½, Kamen Rider, or Ultraman. This is an entertainment only work for free. No money is being made, or harm is being made to the characters.

**Chapter 1 – Lady Rider A ****½**** the Heiress of Chaos and Light**

Lady Seven used her top speed to reach the shores of the USA west coast, she quickly land and turn back to her human form, as her color time had started to blink, since it still night at the USA.

Looking around she see that she is in the middle of nowhere on the California state. 'Great now how am I ever going to find the Riders? USA is a lot bigger then Japan, and I do not have much time.' Thanks to her special vision she can see everything around her as if she was at noon with a clear sky.

Suddenly she start to hear the faint sound of a chopper, looking at the direction she see an odd chopper, it reassemble a bit with one of those apache choppers, but this one is much more slick, smooth and…silent.

'The only sound that chopper is making is the wind sound…and the pilot…So that is an Black Ops chopper, and if I'm not mistaken where one of those is a platoon is not far behind.'

Looking quickly around she spot a cave on the hill side not far from her position. Dashing there she hide inside it, looking frantically for some way to kill her heat signature. Then she remembered an old American movie, about a group of soldiers that were dieing at the hands of an alien that had thermal vision. That was the only idea that popped up on her mind, so swallowing her pride she strip down to her under wear, tuck her cloths and go to the deepest part of the cave.

There she found a small pool with a good amount of mud around it. So without losing time she cover her self in mud, and hide behind a boulder. Not even five minutes after this she heard the light steps of the soldiers. They check the hole section from top to button, but luck was on her side, since they only find a wild cat as it was finishing its last meal.

"Fucking cat, now we know what was killing people around here. Poor homeless, may god have a good place for you. Lt. B any luck?"

"Well sir I checked it around the pool and looks like some thing had gone through a small hole in the deepest part of the pool. And for what my scanners show that tunnel go a long way down."

"Danm! I was hopping to get the thing, oh well lets move back to station one, I want a detailed map of the underground water ways, and start to clean up and install standard procedures."

Ten minutes after the soldiers had gone, Kasumi took a quick bath before using a bit of power to dry her self, and put back her clothes. Before exiting she use her ultra vision again to check for surprises left by the black ops.

She found at last twelve sensors, plus disguised people camped outside the cave. 'Well it appears that my only way out is through the under water way.' "DEA!" After transforming, Lady Seven jump in the pool and soon found the mentioned tunnel, it was barely wide engulf for her to pass, but since she can control her size it wasn't a problem. Using her fly powers underwater, she quickly cover a lot of ground, then when she was starting to panic since her energy was running dangerous low she found an exit.

The exit is behind a water fall, that's part of a river. Seeing that there is no one around Lady Seven look at the sky, seeing it clear she start to absorb the light of the morning sun, recharging her own energy with it.

Once filled with energy, Lady Seven return to her human guise. "Now where am I and where will I find Kamen Rider Black RX?"

"You already did." Said a voice coming from the river. As Kasumi turn to the river, she see a small portion of the river water starting to glow, and moving away from the river. It jump to the air, move around her before reforming it self in the form of a humanoid being, similar to a Kamen rider.

"Who are you?"

"I am Bio Rider RX, the Wrath Prince."

"Are you in any relation to Kamen Rider Black RX?"

Her answer is Bio Rider changing from a blue kind of Kamen rider, into a Kamen Rider whose form differ from Bio rider, not just in color, but in shape as well.

"Bio Rider is one of my three forms, I am know as Kamen Rider Black RX in this form."

"Thank goodness I found you, I need your help in rescuing two teens that had been kidnapped by an unknown people, the only thing that I got from one of them is that they are taking those teens to the old GorGon base."

"GorGon? I thought that I got rid of them?"

"Well it appears that some of them are still around. Since I faced some of them in the past."

"WHAT? HOW?"

Kasumi explain every thing to RX, she told him about the kidnapping of her mother, her middle daughter, the merge with Lady Seven, and now the kidnap of her youngest sister plus the kidnap of her youngest fiancée."

"humm, why would they want to kidnap your family?...wait what is the age of those kids?"

"Eighteen why?"

"Did they born in the same day that a huge black spot appeared on the sun?"

"Yes they did."

"Damn! They born in the same day that I faced Shadow Moon for the first time…That means that they can become secular emperors, like Gorgon tried to do with me. Hurry when did they took them?"

"Five hours ago."

"We can't loose any more time, hurry take me back to Japan, I'll show you where they are."

"DEA!"

Lady Seven and RX took their fastest fly back to Japan, using the highest altitude to minimize the air resistance. On the way RX explain that he as well as other riders and meta-human are being watched and hunted by some kind of Black Ops organizations. He was on the beach hunting down a wild cat that was killing people, when he spotted some of the Black Ops goons. Thats when he dashed into the cave and used his Bio Rider form to change into a liquid and escape. He was letting the water flow took him to wherever it my take him when he saw Lady Seven 'Flying' under water. A minute after the end of RX tale, they were descending over the location pointed by RX. Lady Seven wrote another message on the sky telling the other Riders the enemy location.

Lady Seven and RX got there on the Nick of the time, right on the moment were they would have erased the youths memories. "Oh no, you won't. Vortex Blade!" RX quickly start to fight the enemy, at the same time that he cut the binds of the nearest teen.

"Thanks pal I own you one. Kijin Hashu Dan!" Ranma use his free hand to send a vacuum blade to the remain binds holding Akane. Luckily the attack hit a monster that was fending of Lady Seven.

"AAAARRGH" cried the Monster.

Using the monster distraction, Lady Seven took out her eye slugger and finished cutting Akane's bind.

"Hurry take her away." Yell Ranma.

"No I won't left you behind Ranma."

"For god sake Akane go."

"No Ranma, please don't leave me….I….I love you."

"So do I Akane, that's why you need to go. MOUKO TAKABISHA" Ranma throw his ki blast to help in fending of the monsters, while Lady Seven take Akane and fly away.

"You never will change will you Saotome."

"N-Nabiki?...No you are not her, because even as could and manipulative as Nabiki is, she would never betray her sister like that."

"Sorry to disappoint you Sao…no Ranma, I'm the only and one Nabiki, better say I was."

"Please Akane forgive me. Hey Mr…."

"RX, Kamen Rider Black RX"

"Thanks for the rescue pal, but out you go HI RYU SHOTEN HA!" with a gush of wind RX is throw out of the GorGon base, while in the air he see that the kid had used some sort of kamikaze attack, since the whole base blew up.

RX hit the ground hard, and as he start to get up the other Riders arrive. "RX! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but I do not think that the kid had made it."

"Sorry to hear that."

"NNNNOOOOOO! RRRRAAAAANNNMMMAAAAAAA!"

"I'm so sorry sis, I truly am." Said Lady Seven as she revert back to Kasumi.

The only answer from Akane is to sob deeply on her sister chest, while the Riders lower their heads and pray for the kid soul. Then suddenly everyone start to hear someone laughing.

"Well, well, well looks like the kid was powerful indeed, to bad he is no more."

Whirling around to see who spoke they see a floating hooded figure. Kasumi immediately identify her. "Why, why did you hide from us, and let us suffer from all those years?"

"You know her Lady Seven?"

"I thought that I knew, she used to be my mother; my and Akane's mother."

"What?" that snapped Akane out of her sadness.

"The simple answer is that I'm not that woman any more kasumi, she died a long time ago when your father sold our family to the GorGon. Well who we got here Mr. Black the traitor."

"I never belonged to the GorGon, and I never will. How dare you, a woman that felt the strong binds of motherhood betray them so easily?"

"Quite simple, I'm not human any more. Kimiko Tendo died a long time ago, on her place I did born. But don't worry my children I'll make your deaths quick and pain less."

'Akane…'

"Ranma?"

"What is it Akane?"

"Ranma? Ranma is that you?"

'Yes Akane it's me.'

"Where are you Ranma?"

'I do not know, I only know that some how I can speak to ya, so listen because I don't have much time.'

"Go ahead Ranma."

'I can fell my body become weak by the second, so before I finally go I want you to have what I have, my legacy.'

"…I…I accept, I won't let your legacy be forgotten."

'Then receive it, receive my memories, my LIGHT'

Akane start to feel a huge power swelling up and grown inside of her. At the same time thousands of images, techniques, emotion, and memories assault her mind. Suddenly everything become white for her and when it clear, she see the Riders and Lady Seven fighting and that an attack is heading her way.

"HIKARI NO POWER HENSHIN!"

Her yell got the attention of all fighters, they see a column of light enveloping Akane seconds before an attack hit her creating an explosion. When the dust settle everyone see a figure standing there, it is obviously female, her head is a mix of Rider and Ultra, where the top part is exactly like the first Kamen Rider, but it is yellow instead of green.

The bottom part, where the jaw, and mouth should be, there is the mouth and jaw of an ultra warrior. She is basically yellow, with blue parts, and some red points. Her joints are red, her back arm, and tights are blue. The breasts and abdomen are yellow, save by two blue strings that encircle her neck, and go down to her waist.

On her waist there is a belt, on the center of the belt, there is a device, such device has an egg shape form, a blue bright disc at it's center, two crescent moons of the same bright blue are at each side of the blue circle, on top of this device there are some buttons.

Her body overall shape is like Bio Rider shape, except by the details mentioned. After a few seconds this person spot who thrown that attack, and her blue eyes fall on Icillya.

In a blink of an eye Icillya is on the defensive, since this being is fast, strong…and pissed. "You'll pay for what you done to me…POW…to my beloved Ranma….POW…and my family…LIGHTING BOLT PUNCH!"

Icillya is throw far and hit hard the nearest boulder. The other Riders resume their fight, and quickly dispatch the monsters. Lady Seven quickly kill her opponent and turn to see the fight between Icillya and the one that obviously is her sister.

"I deserve it Akane…ugh…what are you waiting for finish me."

"Akane wait that's Nabiki." Said Lady Seven but her yell had come too late since Akane is already on the air.

"Gomen onecchan…RIDER LIGHTING KICK!"

BOOOMMMM!

"NABIKI!"

Lady Seven can not see it and turn around, not wanting to see what had been left of her beloved sister. "I don't believe it LOOK!" said one of the Riders, Lady Seven is a bit unsure but her curiosity was to much, and as she turn a little, she see that Icillya is still standing.

"What?" turning completely around she see that Akane is standing behind Icillya, over a pulverized boudler. She has her hands holding Icillya's head, as she pour huge amounts of light inside her sister head.

Icillya scream in agony, as the darkness are being eat away by the light, then to her everything becomes white. When she can see again, she is looking at one ceiling, a very familiar ceiling.

"M-my room? How the heck? Was all of that a nightmare?" looking around she see everything is on their places. Looking at her self on the mirror, she see her human image.

"Only one way to find out." She tried to transform, but nothing happens, she tried twice before giving up. But she is not completely convinced, since she feel that something is amiss.

She go down the hall and pass by Ranma's room. Looking inside it she see it completely clean and devoid of things. "Man if all that crap was just a dream, that it was the worst nightmare of all. Strange why didn't I woke up when I felt pain on that nightmare?"

"Oh Nabiki you are awake, breakfast will be ready shortly." Said Kasumi from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm coming sis."

At breakfast everything is normal, like all the breakfast before the Saotomes.

"Dad can I ask some thing?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Dad do you by any chance engaged any of us to someone?"

"Why yes Nabiki I did. I promised one of you girls to the son of my best friend…"

"Genma…."

"Why yes. Do you know him?"

"I wish I didn't, he got a bad reputation. And I heard that the police is after him."

"Really? Well whatever it might be it is not important now."

"Why not?"

"My friend Genma and his son died in a terrorist attack when they were coming from china."

'Terrorist my ass, I bet that those Amazons took care of them. Oh well when the time comes I may find a way to freed young Saotome.'

"Oh gosh look at the time we'll be late." Yell Nabiki bolting from the table.

"You may be late sis but I'm not." Said Akane.

"Why not?"

"I got a ride, it may…."

Beep…Beep

"Oh my ride is here, see you at school"

A shocked Nabiki stare at her sister as she exit the gates. Snapping quickly out of it, she race after Akane and come in time to see her mounting a motorbike and hold on the pilot waist. She try to see the pilot face but the helmet made it impossible.

"Oh shit I better run or I'll be late."

On her way she spot things that shouldn't be there, like the Ucchans, and the NekoHanten. 'What a hell?' as she pass these places she look quickly trough their windows and see both Ukyo and Konatsu, as well as the Amazons.

'Oh when I get to school I'll be getting answers.'

Arriving at Furikan she see Akane easily defeating Kodachi and dashing inside. The weird thing is that Kodachi is wearing a Furikan uniform. Some minutes later she is on her class. Strangely Kodachi is sitting on Tatewaki place, and of him there is no sight.

Then the vice principal enter and introduce the class new teacher. His name is….

"Minami Kotaro, I'll be your new English teacher."

While everyone greet the new teacher, Nabiki's eyes become huge as she truly see who is the new teacher. 'A rider…,no not any common rider…Mr. BLACK!'

"Excuse me… Is in this class one Nabiki Tendo" Said someone from the door. Looking at who might be Nabiki receive her second shock at seeing both her sister and Lady Seven, at the same time, same place, one overlapping the other.

"S-Sis? What are you doing here?"

"I come give you your Bento, since you forgot it back home."

"Uh…Thanks…" 'Lady Seven…So all that crap wasn't a dream.'

At lunch Nabiki sought out her little sister, she found her at the usual spot, but both she and Ukyo are emanating a sad feeling. "Er… Excuse me…" "YOU!" "…Sis…"

"What the hell is going on Akane? Why I…you know…."

"Don't turn into that thing….Easy, That new Kamen Rider Girl restored your body, you are completely human….well at last until some cold water hit you."

"…Cold….Which curse did you gave me?"

"Well sugar I personally think it'll be a fair one…splash…PIG TAILED GIRL!"

Whatever boy was close to her start to ogle her, making wolf calls, etc.. 'guess it's fair engulf at last I'm still human and a girl, but why I still can see… wait' concentrating some more Nabiki start to see the outline of that rider who defeated her overlapping Akane image.

"So sis what happened to that rider who saved me, …and you? Did you got it's name?"

"5,000 yen." Said Akane with a shark smirk on her face, and Ukyo grinning madly. Grumbling and saying words worth of a sailor Nabiki hand over the money.

"I'll get you for this, now answer me."

"Her name is Lady Rider A ½ Heiress of Chaos and Light."

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Lady 7 & Lady Rider Red A ½

**Lady 7 & ****Lady Rider Red A ½ **

**(A Ultraman, Kamen Rider, Ranma ½ crossover)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½, Kamen Rider, or Ultraman. This is an entertainment only work for free. No money is being made, or harm is being made to the characters.

**Chapter 3 – ****Setting up operations**

"What?" Exclaim everyone of the meeting party

"It's true if the joint souls in Lady Scarlet human body easily mach Ultraman's power, her actual form is more then a thousand times more powerful. And what applies to her applies to her beloved body, being it Ultra, Rider or Human."

"I still have my doubts, but there is one easily way to solve it, Lady Seven go and call Ultraman, Zorfy and Beth, tell them to come here."

"Right away my lord"

"RX-san, please find some place safe for you, because Lady Scarlet here will face some of us in a sparing mach."

"Fine by me, Good luck Scarlet"

"Thanks, and who will I face first?"

"Ultraseven"

"OK! Are there any rules?"

"No lethal attack, that means no eyes slugger seven"

"Uh… I better then show what my attacks currently are so you can tell me what I can and what I can't use"

"I agree with her my lord, if she already has some attack that she used on human form then it will certainly be much stronger on her current form." Said Seven

"Oh alright, Lady Scarlet aim your attacks at that boulder" said Ultra father pointing to a boulder

"Here it goes KATCHU TENSHI AMAGURIKEN!!"

Each of her 5,000 punches releases energy shockwaves that literally pulverize a small part of the rock. Detail her hands where shinning the whole time and she moved at light speed.

Scarlet jumps back a bit and start to concentrate, she not just pour her own energy into the next attack, but also start to collect the energy of the environment around her. She extends her arms one skyward the other in the opposite way, and then she moves them in a circle. As her arms move, some sort of energy starts to appear creating a disk of energy that accompany the arms movement.

Once the disk of energy is complete, she grab its edges and start to compress it, until it become a ball of energy that is compressed on her hands, then in a classical Hadoken movement she throw the ball yelling "MOUKO TAKABISHA!!" her plasma ball create a new tunnel in front of her since it create a hole in the mountain that was a few meters in front of her. The attack surprise and stun everyone, that were there watching her.

"Err… Sorry about that."

"That one is definitely out." Said Seven

"H-how?" ask Ultra Father

"Well basically this attack would just use my own energy, but something was nudging me and telling me to also absorb the energy that exists in the environment around us."

"Interesting, child please do it again but this time use your energy only" said Ultra Mother

Akane compile and after taking aim to another rock she repeat the attack, this second time the power has a 1/3 of the previous one.

"Impressive, it is just like Ultraman Great, but your attack is five times stronger then his." Said Seven

"Do you have any thing else?"

"Yes there is one more that I've come up so far."

"Show them little sister." Lady Seven said as she and the others that had seen the last attack from above.

"Ok! ZENRYU SEIKEN!!" after this attack instead of a thin tunnel now the mountain has a tunnel large enough to pass 10 ultras side by side.

"Hey Seven remind me to call her through your daughter, on the next time a Zetton show up will you?" said Ultraman

"Don't worry I will, besides since her human form is the sister of my daughter host then I Ultraseven now adopt Lady Scarlet into my family."

"Oh thank you otou-san!!" Lady seven said giving her father a bear hug

"Err...it will take some time getting used to the idea of having two fathers, but I thank you sir, I mean thank you dad." Lady Scarlet says

"You're welcome, but now young lady time for us to spar, and only use that first technique of yours to finish the fight, otherwise use only hand-to-hand combat" Ultraseven ordered

"HI!!" Scarlet yells

"Everyone ready?" ask Zorfy

"Ready" said both at the same time

"Begin!" Zorfy shouts

Scarlet and Seven start their sparring match by first circling each other before jumping at each other at the same time, a furry of kicks, punches, dodges, throws, Leg swipe, is exchanged between the two of them. Seven is hard pressed to keep up the fight, but thanks to his experience he manages to hold for a while until…

"KATCHU TENCHI AMAGURIKEN!!"

Seven is hit hard many times over in the span of a second, and is throw back a few hundred meters, where he lay for a few minutes before struggling to sit up. His daughter and Ultra Mother are soon besides him, tending his wounds.

"Ops! Sorry ultra…I mean dad, I tried to hold back as much as I could in this last attack but it looks like it was still a bit over board"

"That's Ok child, I need to improve my defense a bit, but I would want to learn this technique. Lady Seven you said that your sister already has such wonderful technique? How is it possible for a human being to learn such attack?"

"It's a long story dad, suffice to say that the humans posses some very old and isolated villages whose skills and traditions are as old as me if not older."

"Sis… How old are you?" asked Scarlet

"I'm 3,500 years old, dad is 20,030 years old." Lady Seven answer

"How long can we live in this form?" Scarlet asks again

"If no one kills you then we can live for more then 200,000 years. And if you mix it with the martial arts ability to absorb ki then you are up to more then a million years." Lady seven explains

"Oh my!" mutter Scarlet

"Hey that's my line little sister. giggle"

"Lady Scarlet" calls Ultra Father

"Yes my lord." Said Lady Scarlet kneeling before him

"I would like for you to remain here and train to become a proper trained Ultra senshi, but the problems on earth are too dire, and you still have a mission to accomplish over there, so I'm giving you an assignment on earth as Ultra in training."

"Thank you my lord" Lady Seven answer him

"Lady Seven, from now on you shall be know as Ultra Lady 7, your mission is to train Lady Scarlet and give support to the Ultras assigned to Earth and work there as our ambassador." Ultra father ordered

"I'm honored my lord." She says it as she bow to him

"Ultraman… You will reassume your position as defender of Earth, Ultra 7, Zorfy, and Beth shall go to Earth as well, since someone over there is creating monsters using bio-engineering plus using our crystal matrix to build more powerful and resilient monsters." Ultra Father commands them

"If I'm allowed to contribute…" said RX

"You may RX-san" Ultra Mother said

"Well for what I gathered the enemy does not just know about your kind, but it knows about my kind as well, in another words, they are ready to face giants like you, as well as small warriors like us Riders." Replied RX

"So the enemy can strike in both your size as well as in ours." Conclude Zorfy

"Yes they can. Last time that I faced the enemy it had been a close call, if it wasn't for Lady Seven assistance I doubt that I or the others would have been able to rescue Lady Scarlet, much less getting out of there in one piece." Commented RX

"RX-san what can you tell us about these GorGon, since you already faced them." Asked Ultra Lady 7

"Well what I know is this…" and so RX Robo Rider proceed to tell them the full story behind the GorGon, how he faced them in his first faze as Kamen Rider Black, witch is finished with his battle against Shadow Moon and the secular king.

"I thought that I did get rid of the GorGon, but it looks like some of them did got away, but I've been wondering how did they got access to your history, or culture, since its obvious that they have some sort of alien alliance to be able to use alien monsters DNA to create monsters that can outmatch your kind." RX comment and asks

"No doubt about that; Ultra Lady 7 you already faced them what sort of power does the enemy has?" asked Ultra Mother.

"I didn't face the strongest, but the ones I faced were as tricky as a Baltan, and as thought and stronger as the Black king."

"Don't forget what Nabiki said sis, that the monster that my soul mate faced has the power of a Zetton."

"WHAT!?" yell Ultraman

"Oh yeah that's right uncle Ultraman, the enemy took the body of my human host mother and turned her into a monster with Zetton DNA mixed to it. I too was incredulous when I heard that." Ultra lady Seven explain it to him

"Now I know why our lord wishes to all of us to go, since it will take this much as well as Lady Scarlet here to finish it off" mutter Beth

"Then get ready you'll depart in 5 hours, in the mean time Ultra 7, Ultra Lady 7 I trust you to teach Lady Scarlet how to fly and use basic Ultra attacks, but above all else teach her how to fly, since she already has her own set of range attacks." Ultra Father told them.

"Yes Sir." They all reply

So everyone disperse in different directions, to get ready for their travel to Earth. Ultraman and Zorfy start to plot course of actions against different types of monsters as well as reviewing the lasts events of Earth.

Beth check with Ultra Mother on some healing abilities that might come in hand, as well as receiving an Ultra Bracelet from Ultra Mother, while Ultra 7 and Ultra Lady 7 teach Lady Scarlet how to fly.

It was a bit difficult at the beginning, but soon Lady Scarlet is flying and mixing the Anything Goes aerial moves into her flight capabilities. That's when RX asks her to try changing sizes so he can teach her a few rider moves as well.

She got the change size ability on her second try and even the ability to change between Ultra and Rider form, all the time she is supervised by her adopted family. She is finishing with an energy buzz saw blade when the others arrive.

"Well ready to go?" ask Ultraman

"Yes we're ready, daughters we'll be flying in a 'V' formation with Ultraman and Ultraman Zorfy at the center, I and Beth will be in the second row and you'll be on the third and last row. Scarlet you'll take Mr. RX with you." Ultraseven says it to his daughters.

"Ok! Are you ready to come back to Earth RX?" Lady Scarlet ask him

"Yes I am. This is a nice place that you got here folks, but it's a bit on the hot side. I suspect that many Riders will be able to come here on winter or spring, but summer I don't think so." RX comments

"They'll probably be able to come on winter or autumn season, since it is spring season here." Said Ultraman

"If this is spring I doubt that even this form will hold out on the summer season" RX replies

"Do you have other forms RX-san?" asked Ultra Beth

"Two others but it'll be better if I show it when we're back on Earth, since I doubt that I'll survive here for more then a few minutes on the other forms."

"Ok guys let's go." Said Zorfy as he and Ultraman take off

"Sure Let's Go Beth"

"Right behind you Ultraseven"

"Are you ready sis?" Ultra Lady Seven asks

"I'm ready, RX are you ready?" Lady Scarlet reply

"Ready, let's go."

With that the six Ultra beings plus one rider take off from M-78 heading straight to Earth. On Earth in a cavern somewhere the creature that was once Akane, Kasumi, and Nabiki's mother recover from her battle. "Well done kid, you truly shown potential. Pity that now we got only your body."

"Perhaps I can help you in that my queen." A voice said from the cave room entrance. The creature looks over in the direction and smiles.

"Well, well, well my dear husband, long time no see" the monster reply

"Like wise kimiko-chan….why didn't you contacted me...I thought that you loved me" He asks

"I tried Soun I really did, but every single time something disturbed my plans, just like something disturbed our youngest and her beloved." His wife answer it

"True…looks like our old curse passed on to them." Soun comments

"How did you found me?" she asks

"After Nabiki was forced to spill the beans it wasn't hard to try and feel you. You know that like Ranma here, I too can feel my beloved and come to her rescue." It's his answer

"Then why didn't you come to rescue me before this happened?" She asks pointing to her monstrous body

"Two words, Shadow Moon" is the reply from her husband

"That blasted stuck up, bastard…Ok, I admit he is powerful enough to slow you down and let the other monsters …shudder… play with my body. Of course I turned them into dinner once my transformation was complete." She says

"What will you do now kimiko-chan?" Soun asks

"Part of me, the human in me wants nothing more to see our daughters happy married, but the monster in me wants the world." Its kimiko answer

"Are you strong enough to win upon your beast?" Soun ask his wife

"Like mister black?" She query

"He's now being called RX" its his answer

"With time and you at my side may be. But what did you mean by being able to help me?" Kimiko reply after some minutes thinking

At that Soun use the demon head technique to transform into an Oni, he grows to the height of three meters, his skin become gray, and his eyes yellow. "Remember that little useful toy that happy did posses up till a short while ago?" He ask her

"Which one, that troll had so many useful toys?" She ask

"I'm talking about the mirror. With it plus a memory ship we can copy all of Ranma's art and turn his cyborg body into a loyal droid servant. The question is how much free will and independent thoughts can be inserted into him, so that he won't be like those good for nothing brainless monsters." Soun replied

"You got a point there dear husband, any brain less monster for more powerful that it was, fell to the riders and ultras…hmmm….We'll freeze….That's it!" it's the reply

"Do you have a plan my lady?" Soun probes her

"Find Shadow Moon Stone, that thing is felled with loyal servant spirits; we add it to the boy's body, plus a memo chip with all of his art" she order him

"A wonderful plan my queen, but I do fear that it'll take more then a month to be finished, IF his to be our ACE." Soun reply while bowing to her

"Like a good cake it needs time to be baked after mixing the ingredients, very well go ahead my husband. But first come over here you hot piece of class A beef, we got decades to catch up". She says while calling for him with a finger

What neither of them noticed is a small bug in the form of a spider, hidden in a small rock formation, watched and transmitted everything to Nabiki. "Good going dad, first faze of bring mom back is going as planned, now to the second faze of the prophecy against the galactic shadows…Akane, Ranma, please forgive me, but this had been a plan of our mother since we were raped and abused by those beasts." A tear fall from Nabiki's eyes as she says this part

Nabiki was looking through the window of her cell/room on the IDT HQ, when she sees one thing that brings hope and worry for her plans. "That's it! When I find out the one responsible to curse the Tendos and Saotomes with the 'No plan shall ever work when the wild chaotic horse is involved', he or she will wish to hide in the deepest hole in the universe". Mutter an annoyed Nabiki

Nabiki wasn't the only one to see a rare sight on Japanese skies; many people all around Tokyo stop to see the amazing sight of six Ultra beings flying over their heads. The people inside the base that still is at refit, and refurbish process, signal them by sending a wing of MAT fighters to escort them.

A short while later the Ultras assume their human form, with the exception of Beth and Zorfy. "What's the matter Beth?" Hayata asks

"Some thing is wrong with my host's main matrix; I can't seem to completely convert our bodies." She says

Zorfy that still is in his ultra form scan his friend and find the reason. "Fascinating…Beth it seems that the combined souls of Scarlet and her beloved, emits a natural wave that is EQUAL to your host own wave. I fear that until everything is solved you'll need to find a new host." Zorfy explain it to her

Beth look around the room and then she spots a woman with a Katana hidden in a bundle on her back, she approaches the woman and soon finds a worrisome thing. "Child how are you still standing with such illness pleaguing your heart?" Ultra Beth asks

"C-can you see it?" Asks a frightened Nodoka

"Yes I can, and I see that if it continues you'll only have One hour to live."

The statement literally teleport Akane to Nodoka's side, with an incredulous and a horrified look on her face. "MOM!! Please tell me she's lying." Akane says in Ranma's voice.

"I'm afraid that she's right child, the…the panda poisoned me."

Instantly an aura sprang to life around Akane with the glow of a super nova. "Please…Beth….teach me how to save her." Akane/Ranma pleaded as it morphed into a being of light.

"I…we can't save the body, but we can save her soul. Keep shining like that, and follow my lead. Miss, do you trust me?"

"I…I do, if I'll be able to stay with my child once more then I accept my fate."

Beth nods and then she start to become transparent, then she literally walk into Nodoka's body, followed by Akane/Ranma. When the four souls are in the same place at the same time, the explosion of light is so intense that even Zorfy needs to shield his eyes.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

Normal 0 21 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- / Style Definitions / p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; p.MsoBodyTextIndent, li.MsoBodyTextIndent, div.MsoBodyTextIndent margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; text-align:justify; text-indent:36.0pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-ansi-language:EN-US; page Section1 size:595.3pt 841.9pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:35.4pt; mso-footer-margin:35.4pt; mso-paper-source:0; div.Section1 page:Section1; --

**Lady 7 & Lady Rider Red A ½ **

**(A Ultraman, Kamen Rider, Ranma ½ crossover)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½, Kamen Rider, or Ultraman. This is an entertainment only work for free. No money is being made, or harm is being made to the characters.

**Chapter 4 – Tale of a mother**

When the light dies down and everyone can see again, they see two Nodoka's, one a bit younger for about 10years; the other one lies still on Akane arms. Tears run free from Akane's eyes. She turns to the younger Nodoka and says with Ranma's voice.

"Thank you Beth, thank you for saving my mother's soul… I… I only wish that the price that you both had to pay wasn't so high. But… at last I can spend the next millennium with my mother…. That is if we'd be able to recover my body….Other wise… "

"If we fail in recovering your old body my son, I'll just need to create one Ultra body for your soul…. Hmmm that's not a bad idea…" Nodoka says.

"What are you talking about Beth" Dan Moroboshi, also known as Ultra Seven asks.

"That I have a partial solution for the merged teen's solution. I just need to create an Ultra body for his soul, transfer the soul to it, then presents it with his old body DNA, and he'll be able to recreate it, so that when we recover his body, it'll be just a question of his Ultra form merging with the old one."

"You do know that if we do this, then my daughter Akane here will be automatically married to him, right…. Well they already are by our costumes." Dan says

"What was that dad?" Akane asks

"We the Ultras has our own kind of marriage ceremony, in it two of our kind will merge as one, and if decided by both, give life to a new Ultra in the process. Well you and your beloved did merge and as result create Lady Scarlet." Kasumi explains

"We wouldn't mind it, but it's better to keep us merged for now, with the ability to split, or to changing places, so the enemy will get a big surprise." A mix of Akane and Ranma says together.

"Then you better do it. If the enemy really comes from the old Gorgon, then they'll try and reanimate this Ranma's old body, just like they did with Shadow Moon." Kotaru says

"We'll work on it in secret then. Mean while let's get settled…hmmm Kasumi since you know these humans, can you tell me who among them are honorable, courageous and wise, so that he or she may be my host while we're here?" Zoffy asks Kasumi

Kasumi look around the hangar room and see two possible candidates. "Captain Zoffy I do think that we do have two candidates on this room. One is this young woman here, she goes by the name of Ukyo Kuonji; the other one is that man over there he goes by the name of Mu Tse; both are fierce loyal to their beloved ones, they are honorable and willing to make sacrifices for those dear to them." Kasumi says

"She tells the truth honored might one. I'm Ku Long leader of the matriarchal Chinese Amazon tribe. I have watched these people interact for the past two years, and can tell they are good candidates. Even though the boy is too devoted to my grand daughter, he none the less is a good candidate, I just fear that his damaged eyes may prove to be a problem" Ku Long says

"Young ones please approach me" Zoffy gently says

Ukyo and Mu Tse approach and internally gulp, but willing to do whatever need to the safety of their beloved ones. Mu Tse know that the enemy is a terrible menace to his Xian Pu, as well as the whole earth. Ukyo knows that even though she lost the race, she needs the help of the Ultras to get her Ran-chan back.

"Indeed they have good hearts that wish nothing else, then seeing their loved ones safe and sound. Hmm the boy suffers from a compulsion impaired on him and by the look of it, its very old and the reason behind his poor sight." Zoffy says which makes Xian Pu gasp in shock, remembering a strange event that happened when she was young.

"Great grand mother, remind me to beat Xia Vi to a bloody pulp when we get back at the village. And could you do the same with Elder Lilac? They're the reason behind my f-friend behavior." Xian Pu asks in mandarin, which makes Mu Tse snap his head in her direction.

"What do you mean by that Xian Pu? What do my great grand mother and my cousin have to do with my vision and the way I felt for you?" Mu Tse asks

"Mu … Mu Se…I…Now I know that you really do have feelings for me but for so long…for so long… I was only seeing your obsession for me, but now the truth is revealed… You're under some sort of extreme Xi-Fa-Xiang-Gao shiatsu, plus some sort of potion effect…Xia Vi has the big crush on you, and after seeing your feelings for me…to make a long story short, to avoid losing face, she faked friend ship and tried to make me hate you…. She succeeded." Xian Pu says bowing her head, the she hugs her self and start to shake.

Then she feels strong and caring arms embracing her. She doesn't need to look to know who it is. "I've been so unfair… I'm…I'm no batter then kitchen destroyer…"

"You're blameless in all of this my darling Xian Pu, I should've been stronger and wiser to see who the real enemy was… Now I know why you run after Saotome with such a force… I forgive you." Mu Tse says

"Please…I'm… I need time…. Just hug me for now." Xian Pu says as she starts to silently cry on his shoulder, hugging him for dear life.

Zoffy watched all of this and nods; then he look at Ukyo and see sadness and longing on her eyes. "Why are you so sad child? Are you missing some one?" Zoffy asks

"I do sir. I miss my Ran-chan… He is the one who got merged with Akane… Ran-chan… I know that you can see and hear what's going on through Akane… Oh god how I miss you… I… I really loves you Ran-chan." Ukyo says as she looks at Akane on the last part.

"Ucchan… I… I couldn't love you more then a brother loves for his sister… I can't explain it but I do love Akane… …. … Ucchan, I talked with Akane, and if the worst case scenario comes to be… We can reactivate the curse, so instead of turning into a red head, I'd be turning into Akane…. Can you find it in your self to accept us… accept that we're forever a part of each other?" Ranma/Akane asks

Ukyo closes her eyes and tears fall from them; then a few seconds later she opens her eyes, smiles and approaches Akane, the she hugs the other girl and look straight on her eyes.

On seeing the truth behind her beloved words, and seeing him deep down the other girl's eyes, she leans over and plant a quick kiss on the other girl lips. "Forever Ran-chan, for the rest of my life I'll be by your side. It doesn't matter whose body you're living in it's to your soul that I have fallen in love." Ukyo says as she tightly hugs the other girl.

Akane return the hug and feel the sincerity of the words, and let Ranma assume command for now. After all Ukyo is her friend too, and if this keeps up then both girls would be sobbing so much that would make her father run for his money.

"Well chosen Kasumi, both are excellent candidates… Tell you what I'll do the same thing that Ace did, I'll split up my essence between them and give to them two bracelets that when connected will let us change places." Zoffy explains

"Good choice Captain Zoffy, but you're not the only one that needs a host." Ultra Mother says as she lands outside the hangar doors. Instantly Zoffy bows to her, as well as Kasumi, Akane, Dan, Hayata and Nodoka.

Arise my children; I come here as my husband wished so. This is a war that will require the presence of all available warriors, as well as medical personnel. And since I'm the top healer of our kind… Hmm…" Ultra Mother ponder it as she look around the hangar room

Then she sets her gaze on Ku Long, and suddenly emits two beans of light from her eyes, the light column envelops Ku Long, and the Elder feels the gentle care the huge love that a mother has for her children envelops her.

Then Ku Long looks don and sees that her body is young once again, with her violet long mane, D size bust, wearing clothes that of an Amazon of Xena's rank. Looking up she gasps as seeing Xena her self looking back at her.

Instantly Ku Long is on her knees, bowing low, touching her forehead on the ground. "Great grand mother, I'm unworthy of such a boon. I can't describe how honored I am by your presence, but still I'm unworthy, I let your legacy down, made too many mistakes…" Ku long says, sputter, and babble uncontrollably, until she's interrupted by Xena.

Xena gently lift the young Ku Long chin, before speaking. "We all make mistakes child. Even I made a few of them. I must tell you tough that this body that you see, it's just a projection of who I'd be if I did born human… well I did; all of us from M-78 once posses organic bodies. That condition remained until our sun went nova." Ultra Mother explains

"You... you're that giant lady…" Ku Long says

"Yes I am and name is Ultra Mother; I'm the queen of M-78 and all Ultra warriors. You alone between the nearby humans; is the one that most reassemble me when I was mere a child of 300 years. i.e.: strong, wise, stubborn, etc… So I've come to ask would you accept me. Do you accept in hosting my light, my soul?" Ultra Mother asks

"I'd be honored…mother… But I fear that my own body won't last until the end of this war." Ku Long says

"I took care of that child, the body that you see your self in now, is your true body; I just give it enough energy, for your cells to regenerate it back to your 35 years." Ultra Mother says grinning

"You just paid the rent mother; you can go straight ahead and move in." Ku long says giggling manically

"Thank you daughter… Oh by the way, whenever the need for me arises, just press the big green jewel on your stick to activate the transformation." Ultra Mother says before merging with Ku Long.

On the out side, all of the Ultras saw the exchange, and that includes Ukyo and Mu Tse, that while distracted by Ultra Mother were merged with Zoffy. Then Mu Tse chuckle at the shocked face of Xian Pu.

"Should I call you mother-in-law now ma'am?" Mu Tse asks

"Ha! Ha! Very funny Zoffy, but no you can not. That is a pleasure reserved to Ultraman 80 when he marries Yullian." Ku Long says

"Did she catch him already?" Kasumi asks

"No dear, but when I did left, she was setting up her trap." Ku Long says

"You do know that if she succeeds, that I'll won the bet don't you?" Hayata says to Dan.

"Oh I doubt it; Ultraman 80 is too shy, and very smart to fall so easily." Dan says

"You two can continue this later, because now we do have too much to do and to plan. Kotaro-san…"Ukyo orders before turning to Kotaro

"Yes, Ukyo what is it?" Kotaro asks

"Can you call every Kamen Rider that you knows, we'll need their help." Ukyo says

"I'll see what I can do." Kotaro says before heading inside.

"Elder I know that all the right to be this force leader is yours, but can I be designated as the Air squad chief, while Ukyo-san gets to coordinate the land parties?" Mu Tse asks

"Sorry Mu Tse, but this time I'm charging others to those positions. Kamen Rider One will assume command of the Riders troops; Hayata you'll get command of our air group; Dan you get the navy squads; Nodoka you'll get command of intelligence gathering group." Ku Long says

"What about us, Elder?" Kasumi asks

"You're our foot soldiers, along side Mu Tse, Ukyo, Kotaro, Kodachi, Tsubasa, Nabiki, Konatsu and Sasuke." Ku Long says

To be continued


End file.
